


"Our Little Secret" Invader Zim

by AlmightyTallestRed



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyTallestRed/pseuds/AlmightyTallestRed
Summary: Plot:The story focuses on the training days back when Red and Zim first met (my version of it.) Red develops a crush on Zim and the two become lovers however they must keep their relationship secret in order to avoid being kicked out of the academy or exiled. This story will have sexually explicit content in chapter 3 so beware of that. Also just a little disclaimer. I do not own nor do I plan/intend to make any money off of this story. Invader Zim and it's characters belong to Johnen Vazquez. I will add a few of my OCs later in the story such as "Rem" "Ore" "Echo" and maybe a couple more if I feel like it. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a rather long day for Red. He and his roomate Purple had just finished up another long day of training. He sighed heavily. "You know what would be nice?"

Purple:"What?"

Red:"If for once in your life you listened to what I have to say!" *Furious*

Purple:"You know, you don't exactly make it easy Red. You always try to rush us around because you can't stand not being at the top!" 

Red:"Well maybe if you paid attention to what I said then maybe we would be!"

Purple:"You know you can be a real prick at times..." *He mumbled under his breath*

Red:"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" *Glares*

Purple:"Just leave me alone!" *Lays down on his bed*

Red:*Rolls eyes* "What ever...I'm going for a walk." *Walks out the door*

Purple:*Ignores him*

(Time skip)

Red had been walking for a while now. Nothing much was interesting him but he needed a break from Purple, that was for sure. After a few long moments of walking in silence, suddenly he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from the other side of the street. "Stupid inferior! Zim needs NO ONE!!!" Red quickly turned to see a short....very very short ruby eyed Irken looking quite angry. He couldn't help but thought the Irken was kinda cute. Red blushed lightly before making his way to Zim and placing a hand on his shoulder. Zim kept ranting to himself before suddenly feeling an arm on his shoulder. Tensing up he looked up at the taller red eyed Irken behind him.

Red:"Um...hey, I couldn't help but heard you ranting over here...you seem really upset. Is everything okay?"

Zim:*Quickly pushes the taller Irken's hand off before crossing his arms and turning away.* "Of course Zim is okay! Zim doesn't need your pitty!!!"

Red:*Slightly taken aback by the smaller's behavior.* "Jeez, sorry..."

Zim:"Well you should be!...But Zim forgives you..."

Red:*Clears his throat* "So, your name's Zim huh?" 

Zim:"Yes, yes it is indeed I, THE GREAT ZIM!!!"

Red:*Smirks a bit* "It's nice to meet you "The great Zim" hehe...I'm Red." 

Zim had never really heard anyone say that before. "What's your trick Red?" He asked coldly, suddenly getting defensive.

Red:*Confused* "Trick?"

Zim:"Why are you being so nice to Zim?" 

Red:"I don't know, you seem pretty cool." *Shrugs*

Zim:"OF COURSE ZIM IS COOL! ZIM IS AMAAAZING!!!"

Red:"Can't argued there heh." *Smiles a bit* "So uh...listen Zim, do you wanna go get some lunch?"

Zim:"Hmm, well now that you mention it, Zim is pretty hungry..." *Shrugs*

Red:"Great! I know the perfect place, it'll be on me." 

Zim couldn't help but smile a bit. He couldn't remember the last time someone actually wanted to hang out with him. He had to admit it was pretty nice. "Heh, okay Zim shall attend this feast. Lead the way Orange!"

Red:"It's...Red."

Zim:"SILENCE!!! Zim knew that! Now lead the way Red."

Red:*Smirks a bit before taking Zim's hand and walking to the restruant.*

(End of chapter one)


	2. "Our little secret" chapter 2

Red and Zim had just gotten their seats and ordered their food. It was a rather fancy restaurant with some paintings and designs on the walls. Zim looked around curiously. "So, what's this about?" Red was confused. "What do you mean?" "Oh, I don't know...you just met me today and already you want to act like we're friends." "Who's to say we can't be...more?~" Red scoots closer to Zim until their faces were just inches apart. Zim blushed lightly. "R-Red..." Suddenly Red started laughing before sitting back down in his seat a smirk clear on his face. "It was a joke." Zim quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh...R-Right! Zim knew that!!!" "Shut up and eat." Zim cleared his throat again before eating a few bites as Red started to eat too. Time passed as Red noticed Zim had hardly touched his food. "You don't eat much, do you?" He asked curiously. "Not really..." Zim shrugged. "Why is that?" "Well...Zim spends most of his time...training." "Wait, so let me get this straight...you train even after training?" "Zim must stay fit if he wants to become the greatest invader ever." Red was silent in thought. "Anywaaays! What do you normally do?" "Well, usually I spend most of my time with roommate Purple. He's a good guy and I know he means well but he can be a real piece of work at times." Thinks about this morning. "Sounds like my roommate Skoodge." Red looked up curious. "Oh yeah?" Zim nods. "Why just this morning he wouldn't shut up about our training. 'You did great Zim!' 'Good job Zim!' 'Nice work Zim!' Like yes, thank you! I know I'm amazing but you don't have to say it fifty thousand times a day!" "Right?! And like, Purple can be such a moron! He literally breaks everything he touches." "Same with Skoodge." In reality Zim was the one who broke everything, but Red didn't need to know that. "Heh, you know...we really have a lot on common Zim." "I heh...I guess we do huh?" Red smiled warmly before hesitantly reaching over and placing his hand gently on top of Zim's own blushing lightly. Zim blushed as well. 

Suddenly the two were interrupted when Red's phone started to ring. "Oh Irk!" Red growled before sitting back down quickly and answering the phone. 'Hello?' 'I'm busy what?!' 'Oh fine...I'll be right there...' 'Okay...bye  
...'" Red sighed before rolling his eyes. "That was Purple, apparently he got himself lost. I had a really nice time with you Zim, I look forward to seeing you again." He smiled warmly before walking out the door and disappearing out of Zim's sight. Zim sighed. "Yeah, I'll uh...I'll see ya..."

(Red's pov)

Eventually Red found Purple stranded in the middle of nowhere being surrounded by Tallers. " Hey small fry! You're in the wrong town beat it!!!" "Yeah! Go back home and cry to your mommy!" Red growled quietly before flattening his antennae and storming over to the Tallers. "Hey you pricks, leave him alone! He's not hurting anyone!!!" Suddenly the tallest of the three walked over to Red towering over him by a couple feet. "Can it shrimp! This doesn't concern you!!!" Red growls. "You wanna do something about it?" Suddenly Purple opened his eyes and seen the commotion. "Oh no...Red!!!" Quickly gets up and runs over to him. "Red please, just let's go!" Grabs Red's arm. Red shoves Purple's hand off before glaring up at the taller and looking equally as intimidating. "You've got SOME nerve talking to me like that! I suggest you morons beat it before I kick ALL your sorry asses!" "Make. My. Day..." Pushes Red and Red glared. "Don't." Rem smirked before pushing Red again this time causing him to fall to the ground. "You ain't tough!" Red snarled before getting up and extending his claws. "We'll see about that!!!" Suddenly tackles Rem to the ground slashing open his face. Purple gasped shocked. "RED STOP!!!" "Stay OUT OF IT!!!!!!" Starts slamming Rem's face into the concrete. Rem tries to push Red off of him but failed miserably. "You guys, don't just stand there! Mph-DO SOMETHING!!!!" Axe, Echo, and Ore back up slowly. Eventually, Purple finally managed to pull Red off of Rem. "Red, stop! I-I am so sorry, I really don't know what got into him..." Rem got up and brushed off before spitting a bit of blood on the ground. "You two are fucking DEAD!!!" Storms out of sight with his "buddies." Eventually, Red managed to finally calm down and realize what he just did. "Purple...I-I'm sorry." "Let's just go home." Red sighed before awkwardly following Purple to the dorms. The walk home was silent and Red couldn't take it. He knew he fucked up because Purple was NEVER this quiet. "Look, Purple...I really am sorry about what happened back there..." Purple was silent. "I was just trying to help..." "I know." Red sighed. "Are you really that mad?" "I'm not mad." Red rolled his eyes. "BS! I know you're mad Purple I'm not stupid..." "Can we just drop the subject?" Red sighed. "See? That right there is your problem! You hold all your anger in until you finally snap. You never want to talk about anything because you always expect ME to do the talking. You know what? I've had it up to HERE with this!" "GOD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Purple snapped. Red stops suddenly. Silent and slightly shocked before speaking again. "I risked my fucking neck saving your sorry ass and THIS is how you thank me? I can't believe how SELFISH you are!" Walks off out of sight. Purple watched as Red left out of sight and sighs. "I could say the same to you too pal..." 

(End of chapter two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is chapter two and chapter three will be up either today or tomorrow. Hopefully you guys enjoyed and also don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism. I honestly don't mind when people do it in fact I like when people try and help me so that I can try to become a better writer. Also this chapter was rather short so I apologize I'll try to make some chapters a bit longer. Be on the look out for chapter three, peace!


	3. "Our Little Secret chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This chapter will contain graphic sexual content so read at your own risk.

Red sat on a hill next to a flowing river. He'd been thinking for a while about what Purple had said and sighed heavily. He just didn't understand what the hell he did wrong. Why was Purple so angry when all Red was trying to do was save his ass? Suddenly Red was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the sound of twigs breaking. His antennae perked up on high alert when he turned quickly to the source of the sound. "Hello? Who's there?" Heard the sound again and stood up picking up the closest thing he had to a weapon. A stick. "I'm not afraid to use this! Show yourself!" Suddenly the sounds stopped. Curiously Red decided to take a look for himself. He hesitantly opened the bushes. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst but to his surprise nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes only to see that there was anything but a threat. Instead there was Zim looking slightly scared for his life. Red was shocked. "Z-Zim?!" Zim gasped realizing he'd been caught. "S-Sorry! I was just..." "What are you DOING here?? Where you following me?!" Zim backed up a bit. "W-Well I saw your fight with that Purple dude, and I thought you maybe would want some company...so I followed you here." "But why were you hiding from me?" "I saw how angry you were...so I wasn't sure..." Red sighed. "So you saw that huh?" Zim nods. "I'm sorry about...you know, nearly beating you with a stick." "It's alright. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." Red cleared his throat awkwardly. "So um...you wanna come sit?" Holds out his hand. Zim took Red's hand as they walked back to the hill. "Are you okay Red?" "Y-yeah, why?" "Just making sure...you seem pretty stressed." "Hey, listen...Zim? I don't want my problems to be of your concern..." Zim put a hand on top of Red's. "But...I want to help." "You just being here helps..." Looks Zim in the eyes. "Look Zim...I-" Stops. "Y-yes?" He asked curiously as he looked into the taller Irken's deep crimson eyes. Red blushed lightly. "I...I think I love you Zim..." Looks away. Zim looked up in shock not sure if he heard that right. "W-what?" "You heard me! I-I don't know what it is about you, but when I'm with you I feel complete. Oh Irk! What is wrong with me?! I only just met you but at the same time I feel like...like we really understand each other! I don't know..." Holds his face in his hands. "This is all happening so fast!" A blushing mess. Zim was silent for a moment before leaning into Red, sliding his hands off his face. "Red..." Red, still blushing looked Zim in the eyes. "Y-yes?" "I feel the same..." Silence. "C'mere..." Zim put his arms around Red's neck before leaning up and brushing his soft lips against Red's own. Red's eyes went wide in shock before slowly closing them and wrapping his arms around Zim's waist. After a few long moments, they pulled away from the kiss. "Zim..." "I love you too Red." "I want to be with you Zim, but...we'd have to keep it a secret. If someone found out we were lovers we could get kicked out of the academy or worse...exiled." "If we kept it a secret, no one would have to know..." "I-I don't know Zim...when I'm with you...I feel complete, but at the same time...I want more." Looks Zim in the eyes. Suddenly Zim put a hand on Red's antennae stroking it gently. "Then let me give you more~" Red gasped blushing lightly. "Zim..." Zim slides his tongue along the length of Red's antennae causing him to purr lightly. "Zim...I'd stop." Zim however ignored Red's warning. He was curious how far Red was willing to go. "Hmm, but I don't think I want to stop Red~" Suddenly Zim glanced down and for a moment he thought he saw a slight buldge. Blushing he glanced down at his own pants and noticed one there as well. Red dug his claws into Zim's back. "Mmm~ Zim!" Suddenly Zim got idea and grins mischeviously. "Zim...what are you doing?" "Shhh~ Just relax." Slowly Zim slid his hand down Red's pants stroking his length. Red looked down slightly shocked. That move wasn't what he was expecting. "Z-Zim~ mmm~ FUCK!!" Zim smirked as he stroked faster and faster. Red growled. "Zim..." Zim slid his tongue along Red's neck. "Give me all you got~" Suddenly Red had enough as he pinned Zim against the ground. Zim was shocked for a moment before smirking again. Red growled. "I'm gonna make you beg for me you dirty slut~" Zim grinned. "Make my day~" Red took Zim's shirt off before sliding his tongue in his mouth. Zim wrapped his tongue around Red's blushing slightly before clawing Red's clothes off. Red kissed along Zim's body before reaching the brim of his pants. Zim looks down curiously. "I want you to beg~" Zim bit his tongue slightly unsure as Red licked along the base of Zim's pants. "Beg!~" Zim bit his lip before giving into his bad thoughts. "Mmm~ FUCK! Do it, do it baby!~" Red slides Zim's pants off with his teeth. "Louder damn you!" Zim begs louder as Red pulled Zim's legs up over his shoulders and slid his tongue along the base of Zim's cock. Zim moans as Red continued for a while before sliding his tongue down onto Zim's entrance. "Mmph! R-Red!~" Slides his tongue inside as Zim moaned more. After a few moments Red slides his tongue out and crawled up towards Zim's face. "You ready for more?~" Zim nods. "I want to hear you say it~" Zim moans. "MORE!~ Give me more~" Red positioned himself against Zim's entrance. "Ready?~" "Yes!~" Red thrusts into Zim kissing him passionately as Zim moans. "Mmm~ FUCK YEAH!" Thrusts faster as Zim moaned louder. They kept at it for a while before both Irkens eventually reached their climax. Red pulled out panting heavily and laying on his back. Zim pants as well. "T-that's was amazing!" Red smirked. "Hell yeah it was." Rolls over to cuddle Zim. Zim cuddled back. "I love you Red." "I love you too Zim." Kisses Zim's forehead. " Now get dressed, I wanna show you something. Grabs Zim's cloths before throwing them to him and getting dressed. Zim gets dressed as well. From the distance, what neither of them knew was that there was someone else lurking around. Someone who had seen the whole thing. Skoodge had a look of pure horror as he peered back into the bushes. "O-Oh...my...IRK!!!" 

(End of chapter 3.)


	4. "Our little secret" chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter I've just been so busy with school and I've kinda been going through a lot of stress lately but I'm getting through it okay and I got bored so I felt like updating again. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be on the look out for chapter five which should come out eventually (if I feel like it lmao.) By the way just a little heads up this story doesn't really follow the ideas of the actual show but more my imagination. In this story Irkens have families and homes and are similar to humans so if you don't like that I'm sorry but it's just how I'm going to do it. I find it more fun this way so please don't hate. I know Irkens in reality would be way more complex and different than humans and probably aren't even able to love, at least the same way as humans but what's wrong with using your imagination once in a while? That being said this chapter focuses on Red's past like as a smeet I guess so enjoy and just remember please no hate, thank you.

Skoodge was walking down the street when suddenly he heard someone following him. Quickly he turned around getting slightly defensive. "W-Who's there?!" Hearing no response he automatically assumed the worst and started running. Suddenly as he was running his foot caught the edge of a curb and he fell. Hearing the footsteps coming closer he closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Suddenly there was a voice. "Skoodge?..." "D-Don't hurt me!!!" "Skoodge, open your eyes..." "O-okay..." Skoodge slowly opened his eyes only to see Purple standing there looking rather annoyed. "Oh...its just you..." He mumbled embarrassed. Purple rolled his eyes. "Of course it's me what do you think?!" Noticed how Skoodge was acting kinda off. "Hey, Skoodge...what's up?" "N-nothing..." "Bullshit." "Huh?" Purple sighed heavily realizing he was getting nowhere with this. "Skoodge...we've known each other literally since we were smeets, hell we even used to be close friends remember that?" Skoodge sighed. "Yeah...I remember...that was also before you decided you were too cool to hang out with a looser like me." Purple rolled his eyes. " You know what? I'm wasting my time...I was just going to ask you if you knew where Red was?" Skoodge cringed as he heard the familiar name. "Well?" Purple asked again starting to get impatient. Skoodge sighed before looking at the ground. "He's...with Zim..." Decided not to go into detail. "Who?" Purple asked confused by the name. "You know, the little ruby eyed Irken who yells a lot? Even smaller than me I think..." Purple suddenly realized who Skoodge was talking about. "Oooh yeah! That annoying little runt in our training class...wait, why is Red hanging with that defect?" "Hey...Zim's cool!" Purple scoffed. "More like obnoxious..." Skoodge growled quietly. "Well, listen small fry. If you see Red tell him we need to talk ight'?" Walks off. Skoodge shook his head with a sigh. "Sure thing...pal." 

(Red and Zim's pov.)

They'd been walking for a while now and it was starting to get dark. Eventually they reached Red's destination, a little shack just off the edge of a hill. He sighed. "We're here." Zim looked around curiously. "What is this place?" He asked as he followed Red to the door. "It isn't much, I grew up here but...I mostly just come here to chill now." Opens the door letting Zim in first. "Make yourself at home..." 

The inside looked much better than the outside and was surprisingly clean minus a few Irken beer bottles on the floor and a few empty cans of Irken cola. "Excuse the mess, it's been a while since I've been here..." Red said as he picked up a few bottles off the floor before talking Zim's hand and heading to the couch. Zim took a seat next to Red. "So, you lived here?" "Yeah, for a while anyway. We used to live in a nicer town just a few miles from here, the place a lot nicer but I don't really remember much since...well I was kinda still a smeet. My mom took me and my siblings here after a fight with my alcoholic dad. Since she was a single mother with 4 kids she couldn't really afford much, so we found this place." He shrugged. "Did...he ever visit?" Red was silent. "S-sorry...I shouldn't have- "It's fine Zim, let's just drop the subject." Red said before going to the kitchen. Zim couldn't help but feel guilty. Eventually Red came back into the living room taking a seat next to Zim. "Here." Hands Zim an Irken cola. Zim took it and realized something. It was still cold. "Huh? How is it still cold from the walk?" "It's not, I got it from the fridge." "It still works?" "Yeah, we still kinda own this place...well more me now since they moved." "And...they just left you here? How COULD they?!" Red sighed. "Look, Zim...can we please just drop the subject?" "Okay...but I just want to know...why you never told anyone?" Red was silent again. "Red, why?" "BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD OKAY?!!" He snapped before feeling slightly bad. Zim fell silent. "Zim...I-I'm sorry..." Zim hugged Red before kissing his cheek gently. "Shut up. Don't you dare apologize, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have asked..." Red sighed before hugging Zim back. " If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything Red, I'm here...I-I love you." *Kisses his forehead. "Thanks Zim...same goes for you." Hugs him tightly as Zim nuzzled into his chest. Red giggled a bit before petting Zim's head. "I love you too..." 

(End of chapter 4.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are pretty short but it's just I really like to spread them out because it just bugs me to have to type it all out at once. I know its me being lazy and I apologize but it's just the way it's gonna be for a while. Hopfully you enjoyed this and chapter 5 should be up soon. Peace!


	5. "Our little secret" chapter 5

Morning seemed to drag on rather slowly, sun shining in through a couple of open windows. On the couch Red and Zim lay asleep from the long previous night before. Suddenly Red jolted awake accidently knocking Zim off the couch. "AHH- Oops..." Zim woke up quickly. "AHH!" He blinked. "Red!!!" He glared at the taller Irken expecting an explanation. "Sorry Zim..." Zim sighed huffing slightly. "It's okay...If I may ask, what were you doing?!" "I was...well...nothing." Red mumbled too embarrassed to admit he had a nightmare. "Well Irk Red! Be more careful!!!" Zim sighed before getting up and sitting back on the couch next to Red who smirked. "Oooooh, someone is crabby today." Zim smacked Red's arm in annoyance. "Shut up!" Red sighed putting an arm around Zim. "What's wrong?" "Oh Jee I don't know maybe waking up on the cold hard floor?!" Red rolled his eyes. "I apologized like three times so what do you want me to do about it?!" "You could maybe explain why?" "Ugh! You're starting to remind me of Purple..." Zim growled quietly as Red rolled his eyes once again. "Oh Jeez." Suddenly he was interrupted when he got a phone call. "Speak of the devil..." Answers the phone. "Hello?" Purple was on the other end sounding panicked. "RED! Oh thank IRK you're okay!!! Where are you???" "None of your business now what do you want?" Annoyed. Purple was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Red...can we just talk?" "Why?" Red asked coldly. "Just tell me where you are..." Getting impatient. "Why is that any of your concern?" "Because I care about my brother okay?!" He snapped as Red fell silent. "Red p-please..." "You swore you would never bring that up again..." "I-I'm sorry Red...please...I-I couldn't help it we just...really need to talk..." "NO..." Red snapped before hanging up. There was a long silence before Zim spoke. "Is...everything okay?" He asked before putting a hand on Red's shoulder. "I'll be fine..." Kisses Zim and nuzzles him. "I love you." Zim nuzzles back. "I love you too." Thinks. "Is something on your mind?" Zim was silent for a moment before speaking. "Nah...I was just- OH MY IRK! WE'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!!!" Zim looked horrified. "It started twenty minutes ago!" "Oh...I'm not going today..." Doesn't want to risk bumping into Purple. Zim was shocked. "What?!" "I just don't want to deal with all that stress right now..." "We can't skip TRAINING! What about being at the top?!" Red sighed. "I don't care about that now..." "Red, we're going to get in trouble!" "You know Zim, you can go any time!" Zim glared. "Fine...I'll see you later." Leaves. Red scoffed. "Wow..." 

Eventually Zim got to the training class. "ZIM!!! YOU'RE LATE!!!" Zim jumped startled before saluting quickly. "Sorry Sir!" "That'll be 500 pushups!!!" Zim groaned. "Yes sir..." He mumbled before doing pushups. Eventually Zim finished up and started walking when suddenly he got tackled to the ground by Purple who was furious. "YOU!!!!!!" "WHAT THE IRK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! G-GET OFF OF ZIM!!!" Purple didn't budge. "I know you've been hanging out with Red now WHERE is he?!" Zim was furious before finally managing to push Purple off of him. "He doesn't want to talk to you! Don't you get that?!" Purple growled angrily before grabbing Zim's arm and digging his claws into Zim's wrist. "He's been acting strange ever since he started hanging with YOU! Tell me what you did!" Zim struggled to break out of Purple's grasp. "L-LET GO OF ZIM!!!" "What's going on here gentlemen?!" The two Irken's looked to see their teacher looking furious. Purple quickly let go of Zim's arm. "N-nothing Sir! Just you know, walking around! Heh." Saluted. "Well GET BUSY!!!" Leaves. Purple waited for the teacher to leave before glaring at Zim angrily. "This isn't over..." Walks off to do his training. Zim glared before starting on his training as well. 

As time passed Zim tried his best to avoid Purple. He didn't know what happened that morning but he did know one thing, he was glad it was over. He decided he wanted to see Red. Sighing heavily he walked to the old shack. "Hopfully he's still here..." He sighed again before knocking on the door. "Hello? Red??" Eventually Red opened the door. "Oh, hey Zim! How was training?" Let's Zim inside. "It was...decent..." Remembered what happened with Purple as he took a seat on the couch. Red observed Zim and noticed something was off. "Did something happen?" "N-no! What makes you think- "Zim..." Red sighed before putting a hand on Zim's shoulder. "The truth..." Zim sighed. "If you must know, your roomate attacked me today..." "WHAT?!" Red was suddenly furious. "He was trying to force me to tell him where you were and claims you've changed since you've been hanging out with me..." Red growled quietly. "I can't BELIEVE him!" "R-Red...please don't do anything rash!" "Are you okay though?" "Red, I'm fine honestly!" "That's all that matters..." Red sighs. Zim hugged Red tightly. "Shhh...please just calm down...okay?" Red sighed. "O-okay..." "Shhhhhshshshshhhhhh~" Zim stroked Red's antennae gently as Red started to Purr. "I love you Zim..." "I love you too." Zim whispered as the two kissed. 

(End of chapter 5.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5 and chapter 6 should be up soon. Later!


	6. "Our little secret" chapter 6

Three weeks had passed and Red still hadn't bothered showing up to training. Suddenly Zim bursts angrily through the doors of the shack. "Oh, morning Zim!" Zim glared at Red angrily before smacking him taking Red by surprise as he rubbed his cheek. "Ow..." "WE NEED TO TALK!" Zim said before looking Red dead in the eyes and crossing his arms. "Okay okay sheesh! Don't have an anurisim..." "Why have you been skipping training?!" Red rolled his eyes. "Psh, I don't know because I feel like it?" "You promised me you'd come with me today!" "I...had a change of plans..." "CHANGE OF PLANS?!" Zim was furious. "I don't see what the problem is..." Zim smacked Red again. " OW! Hey what's the matter with you?!" "Red, tell me what's been going on! Are you...avoiding me?" "I wouldn't be talking to you now if I was." "Are you seeing someone else?!" "NO! Why would you even think that??" Zim stayed silent as Red sighed. "Look, I'll come tomorrow okay?" "You've said that the past three times..." "I promise I will go!" Zim was silent for a moment before speaking again. "You better..." He mumbled before walking out of the shack. Red just stared in thought thinking about what just happened as he sighed. "What ever dude..." 

As the next day came rolling in Zim was already waiting impatiently for Red to show up. He was almost certain he wouldn't, after all he'd been promising Zim for weeks now and still never bothered to show. To his surprise though Red finally showed up. Red sighed before speaking. "Zim, can we talk?" "Nice to see you finally showed up." Zim remarked before crossing his arms. "Look, I'm sorry about last night okay?" "Hm." Zim walked off to start his training. Red sighed heavily. "Zim!" Suddenly Red was interrupted when he heard the ear piercing sound of the teacher yelling his name. "RED!!!" Red jumped startled before quickly looking up and saluting. "Sir yes sir!" "Where have you been these past 3 weeks soldier?!" "Sick with the "flu" sir!" The teacher crossed his arms. "Oh is that so?" "Afraid so sir!" "Well DON'T let it happen again!" Red salutes. "Now do 500 pushups!" "500?!" "Make it 600!" Red groaned and did as he was told. 

Eventually Red finished up with his pushups and went to find Zim. "Zim? Yo Zim! Where you at?" Suddenly another voice could be heard directly behind Red. "Well well well..." Red turned to the sound confused only to find Purple standing directly behind him looking infuriated. "O-ooh! H-heeey Purple eheheh- "DON'T YOU "HIII PURPLE!" ME!!! IF YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU HAD THE FLU THEN THINK AGAIN!!!" Red walked away before suddenly finding himself getting pinned against a brick wall by an angry Purple. "Explain!!!" Red growled before pushing Purple off. "Get off of me!!!" Walks off quickly. "YEAH! LEAVE!!! GO MAKE OUT WITH THAT STUPID DEFECTIVE RUNT OF A BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!!!" Red stopped suddenly and turned to face Purple. "What...did you just say?" Purple rolled his eyes. "Oh please as if it wasn't obvious!" Red growled furiously. "Don't ever call him that..." "I just did..." Red stormed over to Purple furiously and claws extended. "You better watch your mouth..." "Or what?" Red decided he had enough and punched Purple in the face. "Find out bitch!" Purple growled as he felt the blood on his face and tackled Red actually managing to pin him to the ground. Red was shocked. "G-Get off!" Purple slashed Red across the face with his claws leaving a deep gash in his left cheek. Red felt the blood run down his cheek and snarls before glaring up at Purple. "Who ARE you?..." Shoves Purple off of him before running out of sight. Purple just stares. From the distance Zim had witnessed the whole thing and gasped. "R-Red wait!!!" Glares at Purple before running to find Red. 

Eventually they were back at Red's shack. Zim had just finished cleaning the rest of the blood. "There..." "Thanks Zim." "No problem, now can you please tell me what's been going on?" Red sighed. "Red..." "Purple just...made me angry..." "How?" "I-I don't know Zim...he said some things...about you and I just...snapped." Looks away awkwardly. Zim couldn't help but smile at that. "Aww...Red!" Hugs Red tightly as Red hugged him back. Zim nuzzles Red before speaking again. "I still think you should apologize..." "Me? Apologize to that moron?! Why on IRK would I want to do that?" "I can't stand seeing the two of you fight! You have to be the bigger man...you need to fix this Red..." Red rolled his eyes. "I don't see how this is any of your business Zim..." "Because I hate seeing you hurt. Please Red, stop being so stubborn!" "He wouldn't listen to me anyway!" "You could at least try." Red was silent. "Please Red...Just think about it okay?" Kisses Red's forehead. Red sighed. "Fine..." "Good." Zim sits down next to Red. "Now...get some sleep alright?" "Okay..." Pulls Zim to his chest before laying down on the couch. "Goodnight." Zim purrs. "Goodnight Red." 

A few weeks pass and Red finally considered what Zim had said before. "Be the bigger man...fix this." He sighed heavily. Zim was right. Maybe he should at least try. With that he hesitantly got ready for the day. Glancing at the couch he noticed Zim was still fast asleep from the long previous night before. Red sighed. It was time he made things right. He made his way to he and Purple's dorm. 

Eventually Red reached his destination and knocked on the door. A few long moments pass before the door slowly opened. Purple answers the door to see Red standing there. "Oh...it's you..." "Hey Purple. Listen, can we talk?" Purple was silent for a moment before asking. "Why?" "I just...want to apologize...I shouldn't have hit you it wasn't right..." "Yeah, you shouldn't have!" Red sighed. "Look, I just want to be pals again. What do you say? We cool?" Holds out his hand. Purple suddenly slammed the door on Red's hand crushing it. "AHOWW!!!" Quickly pulls his hand back before taking a deep breath and knocking with his good hand. "Purple, come on dude I'm sorry!" Purple shuts the blinds. Suddenly Red remembered he had a key and digs for it. "Ahah!" Finds it and unlocks the door. Purple hides. "Purple! Come on dude, what is your problem? I'm trying to be the bigger person here!" Suddenly Purple tackles Red to the ground. "What. Do you. Want?..." He said through clenched teeth. Red glared for a moment before suddenly getting an idea and hugging Purple. "I'm sorry." Purple wasn't expecting that at all as he quickly got off of Red backing up a bit. Red let go of Purple before speaking again. "Look, I'm admitting to my mistakes. I don't expect you too. You had every right to be angry, you felt like you lost me but in reality I lost YOU..." Gets up. "So...I'm sorry..." Walks to the front door before sighing. "I love you little bro..." Leaves out of sight. Purple stared after Red in shock before sighing. "Red..." 

(End of chapter 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm probably only going to do one more chapter after this one because I just don't really feel like I'm getting anywhere with this story. Sorry if things don't make much sense or are out of place but eh I tried! Hopefully you enjoyed and be on the look out for chapter 7 which will most likely be my last! Also if you have any other requests or ideas you'd like me to try feel free to say it in the comments. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, here is chapter one and chapter two should be up pretty soon. Also keep in mind that chapter three will be read at your own risk lmao. Peace!


End file.
